Kpop
thumb|398px|BTS, die momentan (2017) weltweit beliebteste K-Pop-Band # K-Pop (Korean Popular Music) ist ein Sammelbegriff für koreanischsprachige Popmusik und bezeichnet ein weit gefasstes musikalisches Genre, welches sich in den 1990er Jahren in der koreanischen Musikwelt als Analogon zum japanischen J-Pop etablierte. In Südkorea wird der Stil auch häufig Gayo (가요) genannt. Korea erreichte durch K-pop weltweit Bekanntheit. Die meisten Leute kennen Popmusik aus Deutschland, England und natürlich den USA. Aber auch in Asien wird gute Popmusik gemacht, so z.B. in Südkorea. Doch K-Pop hat weitaus mehr zu bieten als den Gangnam Style. Zunächst gibt es beim Hören von K-Pop ein Hinderniss: die Sprache. Die wenigsten Nicht-Koreaner werden Koreanisch verstehen. Doch trotz der fremden Sprache lohnt es sich, die Lieder anzuhören, auch wenn man das ist toll meiste nicht versteht, da auch dieser Musikstil, so wie die meisten anderen, in erster Linie eine Stimmung vermitteln will – und die hört man aus den Liedern gut raus. Egal ob traurig, fröhlich, enttäuscht - die koreanischen Sänger bringen das durch den Klang ihrer Stimme auch rüber, wenn man kein Wort versteht. Außerdem ist K-Pop mal was anderes… Es gibt in Korea gleichermaßen Girl- und Boy-Bands, wobei es auch vorkommt, dass Bruder und Schwester beide Sänger sind, sodass die betroffenen Bands oft in einem Atemzug genannt werden. Seit Koreanischer Pop durch den Import von Japanischem Pop und Rap(J-Pop/-Rap)entstand, sind beide Geschlechtergruppen meist gleich beliebt. Viele Bands singen das gleiche Lied oft noch einmal auf Japanisch, womit es dann wieder zum J-Pop zählt. HInter den meisten Künstlern stehen einige große Musikkonzerne, also die, die die Verträge erstellen und die SängerInnen ausbilden. SM Entertainment, YG und JYP dominieren den koreanischen Musikmarkt. Kpop Korean Pop, oder kurz K-Pop, ist die Bezeichnung für koreanischsprachige Popmusik. Kpop stammt aus Südkorea. Die Abkürzung "Kpop" steht für Korean Popular Music (koreanische Popmusik) und ist ein weit gefasstes Genre mit Elementen des Hip-Hop, Elektropop, R'n'B, Rock, Pop, Rap und Soul, welche beim Kpop alle ineinander verlaufen. Fast jede Band hat mindestens einen Rapper, da sich die koreanische Sprache an sich sehr gut zum rappen eignet. Die Vertreter des Kpop sind meistens perfekt und verrückt gestylte Girl- und Boybands. Instrumente sind nicht vorgesehen, alles dreht sich ums Tanzen. Die Songs haben englische Titel und mehrere englische Strophen, so dass Fans weltweit wenigstens ein paar Zeilen mitsingen können. Hauptsächlich geht es in den Liedern um simple Themen wie Liebe, Freundschaft und Familie. Aber auch über Sex und Partys (bzw. Feiern). Jedoch gibt es auch Lieder mit spezieller Message. Der optische Style von Kpop ist sehr bunt, auffällig, verrückt und schrill. Bei Kpop geht es um mehr als nur Musik, das Tanzen und der schrille, auffällige Style gehören auch zu Kpop und sind sehr wichtig. Image der Kpop-Stars thumb|325px|APink, die Verkörperung von NiedlichkeitEen kpop-ster moet zijn imago is de favoriete zanger. Een goede reputatie is verplicht. En de buitenkant is ook stereotiep: de jonge vrouwen en mannen dragen de nieuwste kleding, hebben de nieuwste mobiele telefoons en beheersen de gerepeteerde choreografieën van onderop. De artiesten het beste doen aan het einde van het podium staan een vrolijke carrière te wachten. De geselecteerde bands zijn "idolen" genoemd, zoals in Korean. Ze et al. Dienen als rolmodel voor schreeuwende fanfares en als reclamecijfers. De muziekvideo's voor hun liedjes zijn opgichtig, kleurrijk, gek en cool. De bandleden hadden fans altijd met frisse capsules, uitcream make-up en wilde outfits. Perfect de populaire Kpopper draag een eyeliner en oogschaduw, wat mensen normaal is voor Kornen, althans voor K-pop. De vrouwelijke bands cultiveren een beeld van schattigheid en onschuld met veel sex-appeal. Voor de bekende bands weven een cool bad-boy afbeelding beïnvloedette sex-appeal in een schaduwrijke Sunny Boy afbeelding. thumb|296px Musik für unterschiedliche Ohren? Wie unterscheidet sich nun aber K-Pop von der Pop-Musik, die in Deutschland gehört wird? In Deutschland ist die Herkunft der Popmusik sehr weit gestreut: Die Künstler kommen aus vielen Ländern – vor allem aber aus den USA und aus Europa. Die meisten Lieder sind auf Englisch. Der Markt deutschsprachiger Interpreten ist sehr überschaubar, denn viele deutsche Sänger entscheiden sich für Englisch, um eine größere Zuhörerschaft zu erreichen. Auch in Südkorea gibt es einige Musiker, die die E-Gitarre schwingen und die Membranen der Schlagzeuge zum Schwingen bringen, darunter etwa CNBlue oder F.T. Island. Auch gibt es einige Vokalbands (2AM, Davichi), die schöne Balladen singen können. Der K-Pop wird aber von gecasteten Boy- oder Girlgruppen dominiert. Bei ihnen geht es nicht nur um den Gesang, sondern vor allem um die Tanzperformance in ihren Musikvideos. Die meisten Gruppen bestehen aus vier bis sechs jungen Menschen. Größere Gruppen mit bis teilweise 13 Mitgliedern sind jedoch ebenfalls möglich, meist werden diese Gruppen oft auch noch mal in Untergruppen aufgeteilt. So besteht zum Beispiel die sehr erfolgreiche Gruppe Exo aus zwölf südkoreanischen und chinesischen Mitgliedern. Je nach Publikum werden die auf Koreanisch singende Subgruppe Exo-K beziehungsweise die auf Mandarin singende Subgruppe Exo-M eingesetzt. Neben Exo gibt es auch die Band "Seventeen" mit 13 Mitgliedern, die Band "Girls Generation" mit 8 Mitgliedern, die Band "Super Junior" mit mittlerweile nur noch 11 (ursprünglich 13) Mitgliedern und noch viele weitere. Auch Gemeinschaftsproduktionen finden zwischen Mitgliedern von verschiedenen Gruppen statt. So besteht zum Beispiel das Pop-Duo Troublemaker aus dem Sänger Hyun Seung von der Band „BEAST“ und Hyuna, von der Band "4Minute". Manche K-Pop-Musiker haben zusätzliche Engagements in den K-Dramaproduktionen oder treten in Musicals auf. So ist das Multitalent „Park Yoo-Chun“ Mitglied der Boyband „JYJ“ inzwischen als Schauspieler so erfolgreich, dass er das nun hauptberuflich macht. Die Melodien des K-Pops sind sehr amerikanisch geprägt. Insbesondere tanzbare Musik wie Hip-Hop, R&B, Rap, aber auch Techno und Rock, sind in K-Pop stark vertreten. Dabei vermischen sich die Musikstile immer mehr ineinander. In den K-Popgruppen ist nicht selten mindestens ein Rapper dabei. Koreanisch scheint dabei besonders mit den harten Konsonanten zum Rappen geeignet zu sein. Englische Passagen hingegen werden häufig in den Refrains benutzt oder einfach mit Koreanisch im Liedtext durchmischt. thumb|left|318px|Shinee Trendige Namen und schicke Outfits Koreanische Band und Künstlernamen sind häufig von der SMS-Sprache und Kunstwörtern inspiriert. Bandmitglieder geben sich für Ausländer einfach einzuprägende Künstlernamen wie T.O.P. und G-Dragon (beide von BigBang) oder Suzy von Miss A, die wiederum sehr erfolgreich parallel eine Solokarriere machen. K-Pop ist nicht nur für die Ohren bestimmt, sondern vor allem auch für die Augen. Die visuelle Performance fängt mit den aufwendig produzierten Musikvideos an, die häufig eine kurze Geschichte erzählen. Die Geschichte wird durch zahlreiche Szenen unterbrochen, in denen die Protagonisten perfekt durchchoreografierte Tänze präsentieren. Dabei tragen die Tänzer unterschiedliche Outfits vor den wechselnden Bühnenbildern. Die Bewegungen der einzelnen Tänzer sind dabei so synchron, dass sie den Synchronschwimmern bei den olympischen Spielen kaum nachstehen. Verstärkt wird die Bewegungskunst durch zusätzliche Backgroundtänzer, auf die nicht nur Solokünstler, sondern auch größere Bands, zurückgreifen. Außerdem sind die Künstler mit sehr modischer Garderobe ausgestattet und auffällig geschminkt. Manche Künstler setzen mit sehr glamourösen bis schrillen Outfits sogar Trends in der Mode- und Kosmetikbranche. Auch wenn nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber gesprochen wird: Jede weiß, dass einige der Künstler Schönheitsoperationen hinter sich haben. Die Koreaner sehen diese Verschönerung aber eher pragmatisch und thematisieren es in den Medien weniger als im Westen. Sprache thumb|400px|Jonghyun (Shinee)Gesungen wird größten teils in koreansich. Die Titel der Lieder sind jedoch immer englisch. Der Name der Bands ist ebenfalls in englisch. Des weiteren werden ein paar englische Wörter in den Text gemischt. Viele Bands übersetzten auch manche ihrer Lieder ins japanische oder chinesische. Dies hat den Sinn auch in anderen Asiatischen Ländern bekannter zu werden. Der Grund dafür dass die Sänger Englischen Wörter in den Text mischen ist dass auch Kpop-Fans außerhalb von Korea ein bisschen vom Text verstehen und mitsingen können, zudem dient dies ebenfalls dazu einen größeren Bekanntheitsgrad außerhalb Koreas zu erreichen, thumb|left|296px Kpop Geschichte Die Wurzeln des modernen Kpop sollen bis in die 1930er Jahre zurückreichen, als Korea noch unter japanischer Herrschaft stand. Den Koreanern war es während der Kolonialzeit untersagt, sich künstlerisch auszudrücken. Zwischen 1950 und 1960 veranstalteten US-amerikanische Truppen Konzerte, um den Südkoreanern die westliche Kultur näherzubringen. So bildeten sich viele junge Bands nach amerikanischem Vorbild – und spielten Rap, Rock und Pop. Besonders populär wurde die Musik in den Neunzigern. Schuld daran war vor allem die 1992 gegründete Gruppe Seo Taiji and Boys. Der enorme Erfolg dieser Band in Asien gilt als die Geburtsstunde der heutigen Kpop-Generation. Koreanische Welle (Hallyu) Seit dem Jahr 2000 spricht man von Hallyu, der koreanischen Welle. Hallyu meint die um sich greifende Popularität der südkoreanischen Popkultur. Besonders erfolgreich ist K-Pop natürlich in asiatischen Ländern wie Südkorea, China, Japan und Indonesien. Mittlerweile hat die Welle aber auch Nord- und Südamerika, Europa und Teile von Afrika erfasst. Hallyu, die sich anfangs nur auf die Musik bezog, gibt es inzwischen auch bei Fernseh- und Kinofilmen und Serien (diese werden als K-Drama bezeichnet), beim Essen und beim Taekwondo, welche aus Südkorea stammen. Weiteres K-Pop ist nicht die einzige asiatische Musikrichtung z.B. gibt es auch J-Pop (japanische Popmusik), von welchem K-Pop ja inspiriert wurde und die zwei wesentlich unbekannteren Komponenten wie T-Pop (taiwanesische Popmusik) und C-Pop (chinesische Popmusik). K-Pop ist weltweit am bekanntesten. Zudem gibt es beispielsweise auch K-Rock, also koreanische Rock Musik. Dies gibt es genauso auch in anderen asiatischen Ländern z.B. in Form von J-Rock (Japanischem Rock). Wie wird man zum K-Pop Star? Der Weg, um in Korea ein Popstar zu werden, ist meist anders als in Europa oder Amerika. Um zu erklären wie es den koreanischen Stars geht, bevor sie soweit sind, hier ein imaginäres Beispiel: Wir begleiten einen jungen Koreaner, nennen wir ihn Mica, durch ein Leben ab seinem 15. Lebensjahr. Mica ist ein mittelgroßer, relativ gut aussehende junger Mann. Mangelt es von Natur aus an Attraktivität, wird im koreanischen Musikbusiness auch gerne mal mit Schönheitsoperationen nachgeholfen. Seit er 7 ist, trifft sich Mica mit seinen Freunden und macht auf der Straße Musik und tanzt. Heute ist er zu einer Art Casting eingeladen worden. Mit 12 Jahren hat ihn ein großer Musik- Konzern entdeckt und in Fremdsprachen, Tanz und Gesang unterrichtet-er zählte zu den sog. Trainees, die außerdem noch im Umgang mit Journalisten und Fans unterrichtet werden. Im Laufe der Jahre hat man ihm für seine Leistungen Punkte gegeben, so wie wir Arbeiten schreiben. Dann ist der Tag der Entscheidung. Er bekommt eine Rückmeldung von dem Konzern. Wurde er als „nicht gut genug“ eingestuft, lebt er ein normales Leben weiter, als „gut“ Eingestufte bekommen einen Vertrag. Und genau da liegt der Haken. Man nehme die ehemalige Band „TVXQ“ als Beispiel, die im Jahr 2009 den Konzern SM Entertainment verklagten, die Verträge seien zu lang und sie seien zu wenig bezahlt. Immer wieder gibt es Kritik, die großen Musikkonzerne würden ihre Künstler mit regelrechten Sklavenverträgen an sich binden. „TVXQ“ gewann den Prozess und drei von ihnen singen heute unabhängig als „JYJ“, die restlichen zwei tauchten für lange Zeit unter und brachten im Januar 2014 dann ihr neues Album „Tense“ raus, wieder bei SM Entertainment unter Vertrag.Doch dieses „Glück“ haben längst nicht alle, da die Konzerne sie quasi in der Hand haben. Sie bringen als Argumente vor, es müssten ja auch Verpflegung, Wohnung, Ausbildung und Choreografen bezahlt werden. Die Bandmitglieder liegen also damit metaphorisch zwischen „saranghae“ (koreanisch=Ich liebe dich) und der Gefahr, alles zu verlieren, der Anklage.Um auf Mica zurückzukommen, nehmen wir an er wird genommen, so wird er mit anderen etwa gleichaltrigen Jungs in eine Band gesteckt werden, da ist es relativ egal, wie gut sie sich verstehen. Oft laufen diese „Zwangszusammenarbeiten“ aber auch auf gute Freundschaften heraus.Natürlich ist das nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, um in Korea berühmt zu werden. Die andere relativ verbreitete Möglichkeit wäre, als schon bestehende Band bei einem Konzern entdeckt zu werden und einen Vertrag als Gruppe zu bekommen. Ohne die Konzerne läuft allerdings meistens nichts.Die meisten koreanischen Bands bestehen aus 5-7 Personen, oft ist unter ihnen ein „Rapper“, der von Anfang an für diesen Unterschied zum Pop ausgebildet wird, entsprechend klingen dann die Instrumentalteile des Liedes. Es gibt auch Bands, die die Grenze von 7 Mitgliedern überschreiten, zu nennen sind ist hier zum einen „Super Junior“, die für lange Zeit sogar 13 Sänger waren. „Super Junior“ galt lange Zeit als größte Boy Band der Welt. Zum anderen „EXO“, bestehend aus 12 Jungs, die durch unterschiedliche Muttersprachen sowohl koreanisch als auch chinesisch singen. Und als weibliches Beispiel „Girls Generation“, bestehend aus 9 Mitgliedern. Pop made in Korea: TVXQ Die Boyband Super-Junior Die Girlband Girls GenerationDie Musik wird zum Teil am Computer, zum Teil von den Sängern selbst oder einer zusätzlichen Instrumental Band gemacht. Letztere zwei Möglichkeiten erfolgen meist bei Instrumenten wie Gitarre, Geige, Klavier oder Schlagzeug. Die Stimmen der SängerInnen werden in manchen Liedstellen durch Computerprogramme verzerrt, sodass kurze Texte wie Roboter klingen.Nun stellt sich uns die Frage, was das eigentlich für Liedtexte sind. Eine völlig fremde Sprache und ein doch sehr bekannter Musikstil-was wird aus dieser Mischung, fragen wir uns. Die Themen der Musik gleichen denen des englischen Pop: meist dreht sich der Text um Liebe, Vertrauen und Lebensweisen oder -einstellungen. Auch die dazu gedrehten Musikvideos verarbeiten diese Themen sehr passend zu den Liedtexten. Dabei fällt auf, dass asiatische Musikvideos oft eine hohe schauspielerische Leistung beinhalten, da die Sänger selbst die besungene Problematik verbildlichen. Es gibt auch mit einzelne Liedern hinterlegte Videos, die die Sänger bei alltäglichen Situationen zeigen, Dance-Versionen, oder Making-Offs der offiziellen Musikvideos.Seit Jahrzehnten macht der Konflikt zwischen Nord- und Südkorea immer wieder Schlagzeilen. Doch spiegelt sich dieses Thema auch in den Liedern wieder? Auch wenn das eine eher schwer zu beantwortende Frage ist, so würden wir doch eher mit „Nein“ antworten. Die neuen Lieder behandeln die gleichen Themen wie die vor mehreren Jahren, sodass sich allein aus dem Musikgeschäft nichts über die politische Lage erkennen lässt. Doch sicher ist, dass die Popmusik aus Südekorea ind Nordkorea streng verboten ist. Klassische Musik hingegen, wie das im ganzen Land beliebte Arirang (ein Volkslied, welches die Mentalität der Koreaner (aller Koreaner) widerspiegelt) gibt es auch im Norden.Es gibt im K-Pop, wie auch in quasi allen anderen Musikrichtungen, natürlich nicht nur Bands, sondern auch Solisten – oder Mitglieder aus Bands, die dann zusätzlich auch Solostücke singen.Wir möchten hier aus allen Kategorien jemanden vorstellen:Als erstes wäre da BoA , Solistin von SM Entertainment. Mit 11 Jahren wurde sie bei einem Casting zufällig entdeckt und wurde Unterrichtet. Mit 13 brachte sie dann ihr erstes Album raus, heute sind es über 24 Alben. Ihre Musik ähnelt zum Teil Dubstep oder Rock, auch singt sie nicht nur koreanische, sondern auch englische und japanische Lieder, da sie diese beiden Sprachen ebenfalls spricht.Dann ist da G-Dragon aus der Band Big Bang (YG Entertainment), Rapper und Leader der Gruppe. Schon mit 5 Jahren begann G-Dragon in einer Kinderband zu singen, die jedoch sehr früh aufgelöst wurde. Eine Zeit lang arbeitete er für SM Entertainment, hörte jedoch auch hier schon früh wieder auf. Seit 2006 singt er als Teil der Boy-Band Big Bang; 2009 brachte er sein erstes Solo-Album raus; unter anderem arbeitete er auch schon mit dem Amerikaner Baauer(Harlem Shake) zusammen (die SingleCoup D´etat entstand in Zusammenarbeit). G-Dragon fasziniert seine Fans nicht nur durch seine Rap-Künste, sondern auch durch seinen schrillen Modestil.Als Band möchten wir die 5-köpfige Boy-Group SHINee vorstellen, die seit 2008 unter dem Label von SM Entertainment singt. Die Member von SHINee sind: Jonghyun, Onew, Key, Taemin und Minho. Die Band singt nicht nur im Pop Bereich, sonder auch in den Bereichen Dance, R&B und Electro Pop.Auch für SHINee gilt Mehrsprachigkeit: Es sind schon mehrere japanische Alben erschienen und manche Lieder sind zu großen Teilen Englisch. Kpop_logo_1_.jpg kpop_lead_large_verge_super_wide.jpg pic_1326529562_9.gif kpop.jpg Sticker,375x360.u2.png I love BTS - ARMY.jpg|#Army Kategorie:Kpop